swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lisa Hikaru
Lisa Hikaru (リサひかるー Risa Hikaru) - jest jedną z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG. W grach używa różnych nicków. 'Charakter:' Lisa jest dziewczyną o wielu twarzach. Może sprawiać wrażenie walniętej lub robić dziwne rzeczy, jednakże potrafi być także poważna. Gdy się zdenerwuje, potrafi "wybuchnąć". Może również "strzelić focha" bądź zacząć obrażać innych. Potrafi też być radosna. Potrafi się dość szybko wpakować w kłopoty. Lisie można zaufać, jeśli chodzi o tajemnice. Lisa ma jednak wadę.Jest zamknięta w sobie i myśli, że zawsze da sobie radę sama. W dodatku wolałaby pracować sama. Odrzuca każdego, ale nie lubi tak o sobie mówić. 'Przeszłość:' thumb|left|290px|Mała LisaLisa urodziła się 7 marca w 2008 roku. Już na początku dziewczyna miała problemy znaleć sobie przyjacół. Więc zamikała się bardzej w sobie. Jedyne co jej interesowało to jej koń Sora. Ale to nie wszytsko, ona także zaczeła gracz na pianinie. Kochała spędzać co dzień z swoją Sorą. Jej było obojętne co inni co jej myszleli. Jednak któregoś dnia poznała swoją przybraną siostre''' Alex' i jej przyjacójki 'Natalię' i 'Darię. Taiga szybko przyciągneła Lisę do życia a ona nareszczie wiedzała że nie może już być samotna, bo znalazła ludzie które naprawde pokochała. W 10 wieku dziewczyna pojechała do niemiec i zamieszkała tam razem z swoim bratem Nilem i jego ukochaną Céline. '''Hobby: 'Jazda Konno:' thumb|270px|Lisa, kiedy skonczyła 6 lat, i jej kochana SoraJuż w wieku 6 zaczeła jeżdić konno. Jej kochaniem koniem to''' Sora'. Klacz jest cała biała a oczu ma brązowe. Pod swoim prawym przodnym kopicie posiada małą białą gwiazde, znak mustanga. Lisa dała jej imie poniważ jeśli się na jej jeżdi, czuje się by galopowała po niebie. Dziewczyna bardzo kocha swoją podopieczną. Klacz nie żyje w stajni tylko tam gdzie swoje stado. Lisa chce aby ona jako mustang była przy swojej rodzinie ale co dzień ją odwiedza. Czasami klacz przybywa też na wybierzy. Jeśli Lisa jeżdi na niej robi to bez śiodła. 'Pianino: thumb|left|290px|Lisa, kiedy miała 5 lat,na pianinieNa paninie grała kiedy miała 5 lat. Lubi wymyślać sobie melodie i do tego spiewać. Czasami wystepowała na róznych kontenstach i wygrała. Firma chcała z nią nagrać ale odmówiła, ponieważ nie chce być gwiazdą. Wolała grać w swoim wolnym czasie. '''Kenjustu: thumb|280px|Lisa trenuje KenjutsuKenjutsu dopiero zaczeła się uczyć przed SAO. Jako broń wybrała sobie katanę. Nauczyła się sztuki Kenjutsu w dojo swojego brata. 'Przyjaźń z Alex:' thumb|left|280px|Lisa i AlexAlex jest jak siostra dla Lisy. Dziewczyna jest szczęśliwa, że ma kogoś z kim może szczerze pogadać, lecz czasami może się fochać na Alex. Tak samo jak Alex, Lisa będzie ją także chroniła i będzie zawsze z nią. Przez spotkanie z Alex dziewczyna po raz pierwszy poczuła ciepło bliskości kogoś, kogo kocha oraz też że zmieniła je życie. Świat dziewczyny stał się bardziej kolorowy. Podziwia Alex, ponieważ jest zawsze silna i nigdy nie płacze. Ciągle porównuje się z Alex, ponieważ uważa, że ma lepsze życie i chce być taka jak ona, lecz Alex zawsze jej mówi, że ma przestać z tym i, że musi żyć własnym życiem. Gdy jest smutna albo wkurzona Alex potrafi ją rozbawić lecz nie zawsze to działa. Często mówi do niej Alexy. 'Przyjaźń z Suguhą': thumb|280px 'Przyjaźń z Kirito:' thumb|left|280px 'Przyjażn z Asuną:' thumb|280px 'Przyjażn z Kyosuke Takomashi:' thumb|left|300px 'Sword Art Online: ' thumb|left|280px 'Alfheim Online:' thumb|280px 'Gun Gale Online:' thumb|left|209pxKiedy usłyszała o amerykańskiej grze od razu zapragnęła w niej uczestniczyć. Zauważyła, że gra różnie się od większości w których uczestniczyła. GGO było dla niej nowym wyzwaniem dlatego z każdym dniem wyczekiwała jej bardziej. Kiedy tylko się zalogowała, przybrała nick "Sena" i ruszyła na podbój gry. Sena posiada cienkie, błękitne włosy, krótko ścięte z dwoma dłuższymi fragmentami po bokach głowy, które spięte są metalowymi klamrami, a jej oczy są koloru indygo. Jej strój bitewny zawiera wojskową kurtkę w pustynne camo, kuloodporny pancerz, buty bitewne o tej samej barwy, a także długi, biały szal, który owinięty wokół szyi sięga niemal do ziemi. 'Intergalactic Masters Football Online:' thumb|233pxPo skoczeniu GGO Lisa '''została wciągnięta do gry '''IMFO '''przez swoją siostrę. Podobał jej się pomysł wirtualnej piłki nożnej. Wybrała galaktykę '''Senso i stworzyła postać o nicku "Beta". Dziewczynę o niebieskich włosach i fioletowych oczach, które mogą przywołać legendarną wojowniczkę Efreet. Dziewczynie spodobała się gra i szybko zaczęła zdobywać nowe umiejętności aby stworzyć silną drużynę i wziąć udział w mistrzostwach galaktyki. 'Fight Of Throne Online:' thumb|left|300px FOTO '''przyciągnęło '''Lisy jak magnes, szczególnie dlatego, że uczestniczyli w grze jej przyjaciele. Gdy się zalogowała wybrała "Rycerza Stalowej Krwi" i przybrała nick "Erza" po czym pokochała Niaplandię. Zbroja Erzy jest srebrna i wyposażona w parę anielskich skrzydeł, napierśnik składa się z florystycznych elementów zakrywających klatkę piersiową. Na biodrach ma ozdobny pas, zwieńczony długą białą spódnicą. Na głowie znajduje się diadem z parą skrzydeł nad uszami. Broń stanowią dwa miecze w dłoni i wiele (do nawet 200) krążących w około Erzy. 'Monster Fighters Online:' thumb|280px|Lisa w MCFOPo zakonczeniu z FOTO zaczęła grać w MFO. Pokochała dziwny ale piękny świat różnych stworzeń. Stała się jednym z najlepszych graczy. Jej avatarem jest Hikaru, dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach i fioletowych oczach. => Deck Lisy 'Wild Beasts Online:' 'Dragon Masters Online:' thumb|280pxLisa zaczeła grać w DMO kiedy skończyła grać w MFO, może dlatego, że bardzo kocha smoki i chciała mieć własnego. Jej avatarem w DMO jest "Tohka". To wojowniczka o ciemno fioletowych włosach i oczach. Nosi ciemną fioletową-różową zbroje. Jej ogólną bronią jest jej miecz Black Strike. Jej smokiem jest Stormfly. Na końcu DMO nie spodziewała się że jej ukochana Stormfly zginie. Wiedziała, że Stormfly nie była realna lecz kochała ją ponad życie. Od tamtego momentu przestała na długi czas grać. 'Speed Racers Online:' thumb|leftDopiero dwa lata później zaczęła znowu gracz w gry VRMMORPG - Speed Racers Online. Przyciągneło ją szybko. Poznała swoją White Tiger, ale dalej miała wspomiena o Stormfly. Stworzyła postać o imieniu Tsubasa, dziewczyna o długich, niebieskich włosach i oczach. W walce nosi specjalną zbroje o nazwie Symphogear ale ogólnie nosi czarno-czerwonym mundurek szkolny. 'Silent Symphony Online:' thumb|280pxLisa, po długiej przerwie w grach, wróciła znowu do akcji. Pożnała nową grę. Ta gra przyciągnęła dziewczynę bardzo, ponieważ chodziła w SSO najbardziej o muzykę. Stworzyła postać o imię Kirika, dziewczynę o czerwono-różowych, długich włosach i oczach. Jej duchem w grze to Sai. Jej krótka piosenka nazywa się Apa. Wybrała rasę Shiai. Piosenka Apa: Mada no li tesako la mani teko. Natomi jale manato kuda. 'Galeria:' 'Sword Art Online:' *'Nick:' Yuki *'Poziom: '''95 *'HP: 18.500 *'''Główne wyposażenie: ** Red Rose (jednoręczny długi miecz) *'Jednoręczny miecz' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Podwójne Ostrza '«Unikalna umiejętność» - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Rzucający miecz' - 967 *'Obrona' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Leczenie' - 944 *'Szukanie' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Śledzenie' - 963 *'Ukrywanie się' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Widzenie w nocy' - 908 *'Rozszerzony limit wagowy' - 949 *'Bieg' - 870 *'Łowienie' - 604 'Umiejętności Jednoręcznego Miecza:' *'Silent Rose' *'Rose Blade' *'Tiger Speed'thumb|270px|Podczas Rose Blade *'Falling Meteor' *'Red Hurricane' 'Alfheim Online:' *'Nick: '''Lucy *'MP: 800 *'''HP: 1000 *'Główne wyposażenie:' **Wind Walker (jednoręczny lekki miecz) 'Umiejętności: '''12 *'Statystyki wyposażenia:' *'Miecz lekki: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Atak Dystansowy: '''950 *'Atak Z Bliska: '867 *'Obrona: '723 *'Leczenie: 944 *'Ukrywanie Się: '''856 *'Widzenie W Nocy: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Bieg: '''745 *'Awaryjne Odzyskiwanie HP: '990 *'Szybkość: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *Śledzenia: 789 *'Uniki: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Akrobatyka: '1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» 'Umiejętności Lekkiego Miecza: *'Storm Impact'thumb|270px|Podczas Storm Impact *'Whirling Lighting Sword' *'Sky Speed' *'Blast of the Wind' *'Wind Melody' 'Gun Gale Online:' *'Nick: '''Sena *'Poziom: 100 *'VIT: '''4000 *'Główne wyposażenie: ** White Lotus 'Umiejętności: '''3 *'DEX: 950 *'STR: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'DEF: '900 'Unikalne Skille: *'Mistic White Shot' *'Melody of Harmony' *'Black Storm' *'Angel Speedthumb|278px|Podczas Mistic White Shot' *'Power of Darkness' 'Intergalactic Masters Football Online:' *'HP:' 90.500 *'Tępo:' 80.000 *'Obrona: '''50.000 *'Drybling:80.243 *'Technika:'57.489 *'''Blok: 85.904 *'Prędkość: '''67.970 *'Łapanie:' 74.853 *'Wytrzymałość:' 97.467 *'Celność:' 90.897 'Dodatkowe: *'''Atak: A *'Efektywność:' B *'Neutralność: '''B Skille: *'Shot Command''' (Lisa kopie mocno piłkę, po czym się rozdziela na dwie kule, które wznoszą się do nieba z różnych źródeł energii, odpowiednio czerwony i niebieski.skacze bardzo wysoko i robi podwójny rzut salto .Te 2 kule lecą z ogromna siłą i prędkością do bramki.) *'Armor Efreet '(dziewczyna przywołuje Efreet, łączy się z nią i wchodzi w posiadanie zbrojo-podobnego stroju po czym strzela do bramki z półobrotu). *'Omega Attack '(dziewczyna skacze razem z Efreet wysoko w górę i stworzy przezroczysty prisma obok piłki. Potem prosto w kierunku bramki lecz kiedy zostanie wystrzelona prisma obok piłki staje się tęczą.) *'Gun Command' (Efreet przyjmuje piłkę, po czym ją rozdziela na dwie połowy i wystrzela je z swoich 2 pistoletów, które trzyma w rękach. Po wystrzelaniu piłka znowu staje się cała, po czym jest w starożytnej mocy Efreet).thumb|300px|Pocdczas Efreets Armor (gif) 'Fight Of Throne Online:' *'Magia '- 500 *'Obrona '- 1000 *'Atak' - 1000 *'Leczenie '- 500 *'Bieg '- 800 *'Wytrzymałość '- 1000 *'Uniki '- 1000 *'Szybkość '- 1000 *'Siła '- 1000 *'Ukrywanie się '- 950 *'Szukanie' - 500 *'Widzenie w nocy '- 600 *'Śledzenie '- 900 *'Walka wręcz' - 1000 Skille: *'Blumenblatt' (Erza potrafi przywołać ogromne ilości mieczy i wycelować nimi w przeciwnika) *'Okrąg Mieczy' (Erza przywołuje miecze, które krążą wokół jej postaci. Zazwyczaj mówi wtedy: "Tańczcie, moje ostrza". Miecze zaczynają coraz szybciej wirować, a później zdają się lecieć w stronę przeciwnika) *'Miecz Trójcy '(Erza wykonuje cięcia w stronę przeciwnika przypominające kształtem deltę) *'Miecz Pentagramu' (Erza tworzy z mieczy pentagram i atakuje przeciwnika) frame|left|Blumenblattframe|Okrąg Mieczy frame|Miecz Pentagramu frame|left|Miecz Trójcy 'Monster Ranger Online:' *'Nick: '''Hikaru *'Poziom:' 96 *'LP: 3000 '''Wild Beasts Online: 'Dragon Masters Online:' *'Nick:' Tohka *'Poziom: '''100 *'Główne''' wyposażenie: **Black Strike *'Stormfly:' **'HP: '''5.000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **Atak: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **Obrona: 900 **Lot: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **Prędkość: 950 **Uniki: 850 'Speed Racers Online: *'''Nick: Tsubasa *'Poziom:' 97 *'Broń:' Tiger Blade *'Umiejętności podstawowe: '''9' ' **'Szybkość: 100 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Akrobatyka: '''100 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Celność: '100 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Władanie bronią: '100 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Ukrywanie się: '95 **'Widzenie w nocy: '''95 **Śledzenie: 75 **'Jeździectwo: '''78 **'Tropienie: '80 *'Umiejętności dodatkowe: '''4 ' **'Gotowanie: 56 **'Alchemia: '''60 **'Krawiectwo: '100 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Rzemiosło: '79 'Silent Symphony Online: *'Nick: '''Kirika 'Ciekawostki:''' *Jej imię Lisa znaczy "Bóg przysiągł". *"Hikaru" nie jest jej prawdziwym nazwiskiem. *Jej siostra to Alex. *Jedna z jej przyjaciółek to Céline *Nilo Hikaru to jej brat. *Jej przyjaciój, którego poznała w grze to Kyosuke Takomashi Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:SAO Kategoria:ALO Kategoria:Team Star Kategoria:FOTO Kategoria:GGO Kategoria:FMO Kategoria:IMFO Kategoria:Lisa Hikaru